Comúnmente es así
by Neil Josten
Summary: Future Fish!AU. Serie de viñetas. Parejas varias. #4 Momotarou/Rin. "Reitera lo grandioso que es y cuánto acelera sus latidos, con una mano al pecho y voz dramática: Rin-sempai, tú provocas que esto haga doki-doki; entonces Rin se lo lleva arrastrando del cuello de su sudadera pese a los quejidos y flirteos torpes". *BL*
1. Quemaduras internas

**Renuncia: **toda la homosexualidad de «Free!» pertenece a Kyoto Animation.

**Aviso:** este fic participa en el tópico "Te reto a escribir de…" del foro Iwatobi Swim Club.

**Advertencias:** OOC asqueroso (¿?) LOL. Multiparejas, todas crack (excepto Reigisa, esa es más canon que el Haru/Agua).

So. Me he matado —metafóricamente— para escribir estas cuatro viñetas. Van a petición de **Rikka Yamato**. Me disculpo con ella por la demora, no merezco vivir lo sé lo saben ustedes. Sólo espero que le agraden. Dah.

* * *

**Sousuke &amp; Makoto.**

**I**nteractúan por accidente. Y no puede discernir qué es lo más raro de aquello. No es que el departamento de bomberos y el de policía no se lleven bien, tienden a encontrarse seguido y usualmente se prestan ayuda entre ellos en todo lo posible. Pero Sousuke jamás le ha notado hasta ahora y es la familiaridad con la que le habla la que le descoloca y le hace fruncir las cejas, pensativo.

Seguro si Rin lo ve saca algún comentario inapropiado.

(«Ey Sousuke, ¿eres consciente de que llevas mirándolo diez minutos seguidos sin pestañear y que, bueno, no digo que tener _esos gustos _sea incorrecto… pero es extraño para los que te rodean?»)

Y él no le prestaría atención. Claro. Por andar al pendiente del bombero. Lo que le daría la razón a Rin y muchas oportunidades para molestarle a futuro. Menos mal que hubo un robo a un par de calles y Rin fue a encargarse, dejándole a él lo de los bomberos. No es que a Sousuke le agrade que existan ladrones, no, sin embargo, está más ocupado (distraído) por una mata de cabellos castaños y ojos afables y verdes; lo que menos necesita es a su mejor amigo regocijándose a costa de sus vergüenzas propias.

— ¿Yamazaki-kun? ¿Está todo en orden?

Ah. Pronuncia su nombre y debe controlarse de que el rubor le consuma y salga huyendo a un lugar distante. Preferiblemente lejos de Makoto. Por Dios. Es la mano de la Ley.

— Tachibana. Sí.

Y la mano de la Ley nunca se ha sentido tan nervioso pese a no demostrarlo directamente. ¿Ventajas de un rostro imperturbable? Tal vez. Makoto se quita la poca ceniza en sus prendas y le sonríe tan, tan dulce. Casi tanto como los bizcochos que él compra en la repostería Nanase (que sí, están ricos, pese a que Haruka en opinión de Sousuke sea un adefesio, hombre con alma de pez).

— Se activó la alarma en la casa de Gou, casi se le queman un par de chuletas en la cocina. Pero nada de qué preocuparse —prosigue Makoto, informándole de la situación. Es incomprensible. Sousuke ya está al tanto. Es lo primero que hace al llegar.

En el fondo (muy, pero muy dentro, en los confines donde piensa que en otra vida su sueño está relacionado a la natación y no saber si Makoto no tendrá nada que hacer esa tarde en su descanso) tiene la descabellada idea de que quizá Makoto intenta charlar con él, evitando que se vaya. La desecha con velocidad. Más le inquieta. Un poco. Sólo muy poco.

— Está bien. No es tan grave.

Makoto se muerde los labios, posando la vista en la pared más próxima.

— Uhm. Ya.

Y es incómodo. Malditamente incómodo. Venga, es que de pronto las mejillas de Makoto se han pintado de rosa y oh no, no puede ser. Sousuke se siente indefenso ante tal acción. Resulta _ridículo_. Apenas y se conocen —lo que no es del todo cierto, Makoto es el mejor amigo de Haruka, y Haruka y Rin suelen frecuentarse; Sousuke y él por costumbre se sientan uno enfrente del otro sin mediar palabra—. Y puede decirse que ambos son la sombra de Nanase y Matsuoka, respectivamente. Pese a que no le agrada plantearlo de ese modo. Tampoco lo que Makoto le provoca.

— Así que, ha de ser todo —murmura, dándose la vuelta. Saca una libreta de su bolsillo trasero y hace un par de anotaciones, todo ante la atenta (curiosa) mirada de Makoto—. Tachibana, si me disculpas, regresé a mis deberes y–

— ¡Espera!

— ¿Uh?

— N-no. Bueno, yo, ¿hoy tienes turno nocturno? —Inquiere de pronto. Sousuke usa todo su esfuerzo para no recrearse la voz burlona de Rin a un lado.

«Esto es muy romántico, ¿no?»

Ya que no lo es. Y algo tan absurdo como el amor a primera vista (o segunda, tercera, quizá cuarta, oh vale, el número da igual. Se han visto pero jamás hablado, hasta ese día) no existe. Falacias.

— ¿Si no es así, qué?

— No sé —admite, con pena—. Es que, tuviste un accidente hace un par de semanas, el hombro… Rin me contó y… ¿quisieras tomar un café conmigo? Como amigos —añade. Sousuke guarda silencio. Lo medita. Lo medita muchísimo. Sólo él y Makoto. En un café (como amigos, se recuerda, porque obviamente dos hombres pueden salir sin connotaciones románticas de por medio ¿cierto? ¡Cierto!).

— Mi turno finaliza a las cinco. Puedes venir a la comisaría —comenta, indiferente. A Makoto el rostro se le ilumina. Y a Sousuke le es inevitable compararlo con la palabra _lindo_.

Maldición. Debe tener fiebre.

— Entonces, ¿quedamos, Yamazaki-kun?

— Sí. Es una cita.

Makoto ríe y Sousuke repara en lo que dijo recién.

— Eh, no, cita no.

— Nos vemos al rato Yamazaki-kun —Makoto hace un ademan con la mano y se encamina al camión de bomberos, irradiando felicidad. Sousuke gruñe.

— ¡No es una cita, lo juro! ¡Tachibana! —Grita en medio de la calle, para que le oiga. Más es en vano.

— ¡Sí, sí, es una cita! ¡Me gustan las cenas informales!

Y más de un curioso le mira. Sousuke quiere que la tierra se lo trague.

— Vaya. Su relación sí que está en llamas.

Alcanza a oír del otro lado de la acera, Kisumi asomándose desde su florería. Sousuke lo ignora olímpicamente, ahorrándose la molestia de desearle que una piedra se le cruce en el camino. Es que Sousuke es bueno y no es capaz de desearle mal a nadie, menos a una pobre piedra inocente. Prefiere cavilar en asuntos más importantes. Como lo irónico que es, que siendo Makoto un bombero, le encienda el corazón en lugar de enfríarselo.

* * *

Y fin. Sé que el romance me quedó fome. En las otras viñetas no lo es, tanto XD actualizaré a lo largo de la semana. Y se aceptan amenazas de muerte, críticas, cartas de amor y manzanas. Byes.


	2. Las violetas son azules

Aunque en Future Fish muestran a Nitori como un preso acá es un florista. Y ya que la profesión de Kisumi es un misterio en el canon lo dejo a la imaginación.

* * *

**Kisumi &amp; Nitori.**

**S**e acuerda de todas las situaciones horribles o vergonzosas en que se ha visto involucrado. Esos momentos donde pensó ansiosamente «Trágame tierra y mitiga así un poco de mi pesar». Que, para aumentar su desgracia, son bastantes.

Está aquella vez, por ejemplo, en que su antiguo compañero de habitación en la preparatoria, Momotarou, lo convenció de ir a una marcha a favor de los derechos de los animales y terminaron ambos con un disfraz de escarabajo y la gente viéndoles con extrañeza. O cuando también debido a Momotarou fueron apresados por Rin y Sousuke debido a que alteraron el orden público (ya, sólo a él se le ocurre decir que sí a la idea de robar un cajero de una tienda para regalarle el dinero a los niños pobres de la ciudad).

— Momotarou-kun, ¿eres consciente de que no te llamas Robin Hood, cierto?

— ¡Nitori-sempai, eso no es ningún problema, puedes dirigirte a mí como "_Momobin Mikohood_" de ahora en adelante!

O esa ocasión donde se enteró por parte de Nagisa, un antiguo amigo de Rin, que éste había usado un traje de sirvienta en un festival escolar de antaño y le sugirió regalarle una foto, ganándose una furibunda mirada de Matsuoka y una tarde entera encerrado en la comisaria aún cuando él era inocente (¡ni siquiera había visto la dichosa foto! No completa, al menos. Sólo algo que parecía un encaje, uh).

Y un millar de «O…» más.

Lo más aterrador y desalentador del asunto, es, quizá, que nada de eso se compara con su dilema actual. Ese que es _absurdamente ridículo_ y ralla en lo inimaginable. Que Kisumi Shinigo, el codiciado y popular Kisumi, bien afamado por su profesión del norte al sur de Tokio, visite a diario su florería, la que se halla en el centro. Y si fuese para comprar flores, o tarjetas para decoración, no sería tan raro. Pero no ha gastado ni un centavo desde que apareció por primera vez. Dos semanas y media atrás.

Siempre Nitori le ve llegar puntualmente a las nueve de la mañana, de lunes a viernes, y a las diez los sábados y domingos. Kisumi suele pasearse por el local, admirando los pétalos, los ramos, y los tallos. Así, hasta que es su turno de trabajar y se va por donde vino. No sin antes lanzarle una mirada (_esa _clase de mirada) con cierto secretismo y una sonrisa que a Nitori le pone los pelos de punta.

Si tiene que clasificarla es sin dudar una sonrisa pícara, tal vez hasta coqueta. Cabe la posibilidad de que incluso sea diabólica. Y oh Dios, Nitori no desea involucrarse en cosas del diablo —o Kisumi—. Porque avecina problemas —el diablo, y Kisumi igual—. Y le basta y sobra con los disparates de Momotarou. Así, pues, se propone la tarea de ignorarle (con cortesía, que si su jefe descubre que trató mal a un cliente lo despide antes de que el chef Nanase diga «Yo sólo cocino al estilo libre»).

Ese día no es la excepción a aquella rutina adquirida recién.

Kisumi aparece temprano, mientras Nitori entrega un ramo de margaritas a una anciana que las encargó con antelación. Luciendo tan atractivo como de costumbre, y haciéndole cuestionarse, un minuto, si es natural que todos los pelirrojos sean tan guapos (basta con mirar a Rin, o Gou Matsuoka). Seguro que se trata de un simple fetiche suyo.

_Por qué a mí_.

Sí, Nitori Aiichiro considera a Kisumi hermoso.

_Mi karma apesta_.

¡Ah, no es que le guste ni nada! Nitori también piensa que el perro de la vecina es lindo. Tampoco es como si pusiera a Kisumi al mismo nivel que un can, no… qué va, no. Ni es zoófilo, aclarando posibles dudas. Sólo un joven nervioso. En frente de otro muchacho. Que cuando la anciana se retira, no aparta la vista de él.

Si mira sus ojos púrpuras con detenimiento asemejan más a los de un felino.

¿_Más_?

Nitori esconde las manos detrás de su espalda, jugueteando con un hilo suelto en su uniforme.

_Ignórale, ignórale, por favor_.

Kisumi avanza, despacio, muy despacio. El aire se vuelve pesado. ¿Siempre es así? Con Kisumi, al menos. Quiere inducirse que es por el trabajo de Shinigo, que bien pueden interpretar el papel de león y cordero respectivamente y no porque Kisumi le provoque _cosas_. Como acordarse de él al guardar las rosas rojas (prueba inequívoca de pasión o afecto) o las azaleas (que significan la alegría de ama..., ¡pero qué diantres piensa!) y mucho menos con las azucenas (piedad).

— ¿Hola? Disculpa. Me gustaría comprar algo.

Entonces oye la voz de Kisumi, tan dulce, tan divertida. Se regocija a costa de su desgracia. Y es la primera vez que le oye —dirigiéndose a él y sólo él—, ¿es normal que le tiemblen las piernas?

— ¿U-uhm, s-sí, qué desea?

Carraspea. Al apartar el rostro del piso y alzarlo se encuentra con que Kisumi está demasiado cerca de su espacio personal. Nitori no logra contener un sonrojo.

_¡Ignóralo, por las faldas de Rin!_

— Nada complicado — se encoge de hombros— Sólo _a ti_.

_Muy tarde_.

Por fortuna, le priva al mundo la gracia de que termine desmayado por un infarto. Qué mal momento para olvidar el número de la policía y que le socorran. Aunque quizá no hace falta.

Se escuchan los gritos de quien parece ser Sousuke, que persigue un camión de bomberos por… por un motivo irrelevante para Nitori. Desde la ventana creer atisbar a Makoto Tachibana desbordando felicidad.

Abre la boca, para inquirir qué ocurre, pero Kisumi se le adelanta.

El alma se le va a los pies. Qué va, al sótano del edificio. No, a los confines de la tierra.

Kisumi se relame la boca, e incomprensiblemente se aleja corriendo para proclamar en la calle «Vaya. Su relación sí que está en llamas» con ironía, obteniendo un gruñido de Sousuke.

¿Qué fue del propósito de hacer como si Kisumi no existiese?

_Uh_. No tiene idea.

Nitori parpadea. Una, dos, tres veces.

Sus labios aún están húmedos y saben a fresilla.

* * *

Yo dije, OOC feo y crack (?) y sí, Kisumi le robó un beso porque yolo (?) eh, esta pairing es completamente impopular y no espero reviews, lol. Pero gracias por el apoyo en el anterior capítulo. Juro no demorar tanto en actualizar y nos leemos en el próximo.


	3. La ciencia de lo hermoso

**Rei &amp; Nagisa.**

**L**a belleza está en los ojos de quien la ve.

A Rei tienden a encantarle las cosas bellas, eso Nagisa lo entiende muy bien. A la perfección. En realidad. No es el hecho de que se dedique a _estudiarle_ minuciosamente mientras Rei trabaja en algún experimento nuevo y que Nagisa sepa con exactitud la cantidad exacta de tiempo en que frunce las cejas o se lleva una mano a la barbilla, en una pose que a Hazuki le gusta calificar de "intelectual". Ni la manera tan suya en que se acomoda los lentes tras un pensamiento profundo o una muestra de sorpresa o indignación ante un descubrimiento cualesquiera.

A veces Nagisa trae aliens del espacio exterior sólo para regocijarse con las muecas de Ryugazaki, esas que son tan divertidas —y, a su manera singular, lindas—. Pues Rei tiende a calificar de inmediato a los objetos y a las personas, espeta que los hay feos, y los que no. Pero para Nagisa _no es_ de ese modo.

Él cree con fervor esa frase en particular. Algo como:

«La belleza está en los ojos de quien la ve».

Más o menos así. Y tiene razón, en cierto sentido. Las pruebas pueden notarse en sus amigos cercanos. Está por ejemplo el hecho de que los ojos de Nitori sean de un azul níveo muy común, y que sin embargo, Kisumi los prefiera por sobre la demás gente con esa característica, insistiendo en que son _especiales_. O que los platillos de Sousuke no sean del nivel de los de Nanase, y aún así Makoto no cese de darle elogios y los coma con un poco más de frecuencia —a costa del disgusto de Haruka—.

Rei puede opinar que la mirada de Nitori es de lo más común y que Sousuke no es ningún chef maestro, eso no cambia el punto. Para Kisumi y Makoto sus novios son, si bien no perfectos, maravillosos en cada virtud y defecto. Nagisa asume que ahí radica todo.

Aparenta que no, empero es bastante perceptivo a sus alrededores. Comentando lo que le sorprende y nadie más nota hasta que él señala lo obvio.

«Ah~, Mako-chan y Sou-chan usan los mismos brazaletes de conjunto. Deben haber empezado a salir tras sus citas constantes»

«Ai-chan, ¿acaso es un ramo de rosas azules, de las que significan gran afecto, el que le entregaste a Kisu-chan recién?»

«¡Últimamente Rin-chan y Momo-chan pasan mucho tiempo juntos!»

Rei le dedica una mirada de reproche, alegando que debe respetar la privacidad de otros. Aunque Nagisa no conozca el concepto de _privado_, y esté en lo último de su lista de "Cosas que Nagisa debe aprender". Le dedica una sonrisita que asemeja culpa pero no sinceridad. Rei suspira, con resignación.

— Rei-chan puede ser muy serio.

Lo que posee un tanto de ironía. Las personas que aprecian mejor la belleza son los de espíritu libre, menos atenidos a los prejuicios populares, dejándose guiar por sus emociones y no la lógica estricta, justo como Rei.

— Siempre sacas tu lado poético cuando vuelves de una misión en la NASA, Nagisa-kun —expone—. No es mi culpa que haya mejores estofados que los de Sousuke-san y que Kisumi-sempai sea un exagerado en cuanto al color de una pupila.

No es poético piensa; recostándose frente al escritorio donde Rei rellena todo el papeleo. Bitácoras, les llaman. Nagisa pone una expresión de consternación, muy breve. De inmediato sonríe como es usual en él.

_Un diente acá, un diente allí. Un nadador te saludará_.

— Es romanticismo, Rei-chan. Es justo que una pareja se ponga acaramelada una que otra vez, ¿cierto? —Rei detiene el movimiento del bolígrafo. ¿Lo es?—. No tengo conocimientos de poesía —admite, tímido—. Aunque eso no te sorprende.

— Bueno —carraspea— ¿de qué le sería útil la prosa a un astronauta?

Para describir los rincones más inalcanzables de la Tierra. Los mares. Las montañas. Los lagos. Llanuras interminables que se extienden hasta donde alcanza la vista (y más allá). Y las estrellas, las nebulosas, la luna.

— ¡Justo a eso me refiero, debes ser más soñador Rei-chan!

Ryugazaki se muestra escéptico.

— Nagisa-kun, no creo que–

— Tú no eres hermoso Rei-chan —lo interrumpe con precipitación— tienes unos tics muy raros. Te muerdes los lápices, tu cabello es rasposo y no suave, tiendes a hacer poses exageradas y tu gusto en trajes de baño ralla en lo dudoso, y te huelen los pies.

— ¡¿Ah?!

— Pero —prosigue Nagisa—, pero…

»Tu determinación cuando parece imposible hacer una formula, o un experimento, y consigues realizarlo, es envidiable. Y cómo te preocupas por el resto, anteponiendo su felicidad por sobre la tuya, como en los relevos cuando le cediste tu puesto a Rin-chan, es admirable. Y eres gracioso, me haces muy feliz.

— Nagisa-kun.

Aprieta las manos en un puño.

— Eres Rei-chan. Y yo te quiero.

Así como Makoto a Sousuke y Kisumi a Nitori, y Momotarou a Rin. Se atreve a afirmar que con la misma intensidad en que Haruka ama al agua. Y no es precioso, para el mundo, pero para él sí. _Para él sí_. ¿No basta con eso?

— ¿P-por qué sueltas todo eso ahora, Nagisa-kun? —Nagisa se calma. Ríe.

— ¿Todavía no captas, Rei-chan?

— ¡No hay manera, me dices que me apestan los pies y que me quieres!

— ¡Exacto!

Se miran. Fijamente. Rei tratando de asimilarlo. Desvía el rostro, ruborizándose.

— ¿Y cuál es el punto, entonces? Explícamelo Nagisa-kun —refunfuña. Nagisa hace un gesto de negación, antes de abrazarle, murmurándoselo al oído. A Rei le basta. No hace falta añadir nada más. Suspira, asegurando que tendrá más consideración al momento de ser_ romántico_.

_Porque la belleza está en los ojos de quien la ve_.

«Y Rei-chan, no sabré poesía, pero sé que soy el satélite que gira en torno a ti».

* * *

Ando metida en una "depresión", por mucho que edité la viñeta sigue sin convencerme (y eso que al escribirla estaba encantada con ella). So, salió más fluff que las otras tres, perdón. La siguiente será mero crack absurdo, lo prometo.

Muchas, muchas gracias por leer.


	4. Policías y ladrones

¡Último capítulo! Demoré más de lo esperado pero me doy por servida si fue lo que Rikka esperaba o a alguien le gustó la colección. Y confieso que muero por el Momorin. Huiré de su odio, _adius_.

* * *

**Momotarou &amp; Rin.**

**H**ay diversos métodos para llamar la atención de un posible interés amoroso.

De menos a más, los hay simplistas como soltar un llano «Me gustas, quizá deberíamos salir juntos una vez», más hoscos tipo «Se mi pareja» sin emoción alguna bien porque la persona tiene dificultades para expresarse —o porque nació con cara de palo, más o menos igual que Haruka—, algunos sutiles o que procuran no llamar la atención de terceros debido a los nervios «D-desde hace tiempo te he admirado m-mucho», los llamativos que incluyen un centenar de regalos: flores, bombones, serenatas a la luz de la luna (que terminan con el departamento de policía apresando al enamorado por ruido excesivo, aunque para sus adentros admite _cuánto_ muere por estar en una situación así), tampoco no falta aquel que para impresionar está dispuesto a pelear con pandilleros o realizar buenas, por ejemplo, darle leche y comida a un gato abandonado. Y luego de todo eso se encuentra Momotarou Mikoshiba.

Momotarou no clasifica en ninguno de los anteriores. Si Rin debiese catalogarlo en algún tipo, es sin duda el que se aproxima a acosador en potencia. Aunque, claro, interviene Sousuke que con maña asegura que hasta que Momotarou no intente forzar la cerradura de su casa no cuenta como acosador, sólo para sacarle de sus cabales —pues tiene razón—. Y si Momotarou buscase su atención de maneras menos (vergonzosas, desproporcionadas y clichés, como películas de romance barato que ve en la matiné) ridículas, no supondría tantos motivos para fruncir el ceño en su presencia y apretar los dientes. Sencillamente es un caso.

«Es un chaval, seguro no tiene idea de cómo enamorarte, no seas tan duro con él».

Señala Sousuke.

«¿Momotarou volvió a meterse en líos? Ha. Qué bella es la juventud».

Dice Seijuurou, jefe del departamento y hermano mayor de Momotarou ¿el cuál no debería, en teoría, enfadarse? Venga, no es normal que alguien de su edad sea arrestado tantas veces, en teoría. No, de verdad que es antinatural. Va contra todo pronóstico. Igual que los insectos y animalejos que se saca de la manga —en sentido literal—. Aún se acuerda de la ocasión en que Sousuke y él le pidieron que se vaciara los bolsillos para entrar a la comisaria y casi se transformó la oficina en zoológico miniatura. Y había una araña. No debía olvidar a la araña.

«Mira, mira ¡Rin-sempai! Ésta se llama Kotaro. ¿A que no es preciosa? ¡Te la obsequio, parece que a Kotaro le agradas! Eh, Rin-sempai, ¿por qué gritas? Sólo se te subió por el brazo…»

Escalofríos. Muchos escalofríos. Bueno, que al final se reducen a una nimiedad, comparados con demás situaciones en las que se involucra, muy a su pesar, y en que Momotarou reitera lo _grandioso_ que es y cuánto acelera sus latidos (suele observarle y llevarse una mano al pecho, con voz dramática _Rin-sempai, tú provocas que esto haga doki-doki_; entonces Rin se lo lleva arrastrando del cuello de su sudadera pese a los quejidos y flirteos torpes, _¡que aún continúan! _sobre que también le quita el aliento, a costa de los chismes y risas de los demás peatones).

Rin se pregunta, algo constante: ¿por qué a mí? ¿acaso traté mal a mis amigos en otro universo y actué una buena temporada como un patán insensible y esto es el maldito karma cobrándomelas? con una jaqueca que va en aumento. Tal vez lo más alarmante es la terquedad de Momotarou, no se rinde. Jamás. Desde que cursaron preparatoria juntos le ha quedado claro. Y aún así– Cuesta admitir que se acostumbró. Momento, de ningún modo. Primero deja su disgusto a los dulces y pasteles. No hay manera… ¿O sí? Juntarse con Sousuke le afecta las neuronas. No obstante–

«Siempre terminas yendo tú a por Mikoshiba». Es un gaje del oficio. Rin no pide que le toquen casi todos los casos que se relacionan con Momotarou. «Y si no, no paras de pensar en qué andará tramando. Incluyendo en tus días de descanso». ¿No es de esperarse que _prevea_ que hará _algo_ —y acierte— y se anticipe? «Prácticamente sueñas con él». Técnicamente se trata de pesadillas y se las costea el psiquiatra de la comisaria. «Rin». Pero. «Nada».

_Pero_. Con un demonio, Sousuke lo conoce demasiado bien. Tampoco Momotarou le cae mal, confiesa en lo más hondo de sí que es simpático. Adorable. Tal vez. Si tan sólo fuese menos extrovertido. Y papanatas. E infantil. Rin se lleva una mano al rostro, frotando su sien, contando hasta el millón para calmarse. Si tan sólo no se metiera en líos, sólo para que ellos pasen juntos más tiempo. Se trata de la misma cuestión cada que le llaman. _¿Qué robó ahora?_ Y él encargándose a toda prisa para ver su sonrisa enorme y un trillado _Qué casualidad Rin-sempai, ¡nos encontramos mucho últimamente, debe ser el destino!_

(Todo ello termina con Rin casi estrangulándole, sin intenciones verdaderas de homicidio, por supuesto). La rutina se repite, otra vez, ese día. Sousuke lo traiciona yéndose con los bomberos por una alerta de humo —aunque él sabe que es excusa para mirar de lejos a Makoto—. Y debe ir, solo, a por Momotarou. Comúnmente es así. Está en una tienda de abarrotes. Sin ánimos de lidiar con él, se limita a llevárselo y disculpándose con la dueña por aquella escena. Tan ensimismado que no nota que se han detenido frente a la patrulla y Momotarou se acerca más y más a su cara, expectante.

— Rin-sempai.

— ¿Qué, Momo?

— El ladrón no soy yo, sino tú.

Arruga la nariz, saliendo de su aturdimiento.

— ¿_Hah_?

Y luego Momotarou hace lo digno de Momotarou. Actuar impulsiva y estúpidamente, e intentar besarlo.

Provocando que el cabello de Rin convine con su rubor y suelte improperios mientras lo esquiva. Avergonzándolo con sus siguientes palabras: «Sí ¡Te has robado mi corazón, a cambio déjame tomar el tuyo!» hasta que el sol se pone o ambos se cansan y Rin, rendido, carece de otra opción más que permitirle recargar la cabeza en su hombro.

(Y es algo que jamás dirá en voz alta pero con su compañía, quizá, también oye un _doki-doki_).

**End**


End file.
